


Mistletoe

by Trisdani



Series: fundywastaken [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Paradise Found, Secret Santa, fundy deserves better, fundywastaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trisdani/pseuds/Trisdani
Summary: “Kiss me.”“You’re acting like a child.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: fundywastaken [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004088
Comments: 7
Kudos: 255





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> writing prompt: mistletoe

“I think this is the one!” Fundy cheered, as he poured the drink into a small glass. Sliding the small shot glass across the table to where Dream sat idly watching his husband dance on the balls of his feet. 

Dream caught the glass and held it up, looking at it through the light. An adorable sight to Fundy who managed to capture his husband in the dead of night to force him to try all of his eggnog recipes. “Even if I say this is the best eggnog I’ve ever tasted,” he said, “you’re still going to want to taste it yourself and continue to try to improve the recipe,” Dream said, leaning his chin on hand. 

“Well I want it to be good,” Fundy defended. “Now tell me what this one needs?” He pleaded. 

Dream gave him a look that overtook the rings under his eyes. He raked a hand through his already messy blond hair and took a sip of the drink. Smiling as he swallowed it and looking up at Fundy’s eager face, he laughed and pushed the now half empty glass back. “Darling, it’s amazing,” he said, “just like the last one you gave me.”

Fundy’s hopeful smile slowly fell. “It’s not good enough?” He reached forward for the glass to take a sip, but Dream was far too quick to pull it back into his possession. 

“Honey,” Dream giggled, “it’s perfect, please take a break.”

“Just let me try it, okay?” Fundy reached out again, only to be met with a now fully empty glass and his smiling husband, donning a residue of eggnog along his upper lip. “Really?” He asked, putting his hands on his hips as he questioned the blond. “You got a little something there.” Fundy pointed to his mouth to mirror him. 

Dream picked up a napkin off of the table and put it to his face. From the amount of times he missed the placement, Fundy had already assumed that he was deliberately being a little shit. “You know my hand eye coordination sucks without my mask,” Dream would justify as he watched the unamused expression etch itself along Fundy’s face. “Maybe if you kissed me where it is, I could find it?” He suggested. 

Fundy sighed, stepping forward and taking the napkin out Dream’s hands. “You’re a big baby, y’know that right?” He wiped the eggnog off that stupid smirk. “And no kisses till we get this recipe right.”

The blond scoffed, “I’m not a baby! And it’s the holidays! You legally have to give me a kiss, it’s the law.”

Fundy casted a side look at Dream as he began another batch of eggnog. “This will be the last round, and then we can cuddle alright?”

Dream whined, “no, enough with eggnog!” Fundy laughed as he was practically dragged away from the kitchen. “I refuse to drink another drop until I get a kiss.”

“Guess who’s going to have a very kiss and eggnog deprived holidays?” Fundy mused.

“Kiss me.”

“Take me back to the kitchen.”

“Kiss me.”

“You’re acting like a child.”

Dream let go of Fundy and leaned in with a whisper. “I’ll be honest, I don’t even like eggnog,” he said, prepared to run once his husband realizes how many hours they spent improving the same damn recipe.

“Don’t try running now, sugar lips,” Fundy pulled Dream's hood back and close to face him. His nose that was pressed against the cold ceramic of the mask was now free, feeling the hot breath of his husband. A grin spread quickly. “Give me one good reason why I should kiss you right now?”

Dream tipped his head gesturing above him, Fundy followed his gaze. A creeping root of green and red grew just over them. Fundy recognized it and smiled and smiled at the cliche, looking back at his husband.

“Mistletoe?”

“Oh c’mon, we both know you can’t deny a cliche. Especially if it means we get to kiss,” Dream reasoned. He felt Fundy’s arms wrap around him and a childlike joy consumed him. The ginger giggled, placing a kiss on his own finger and poking Dream’s cheek shortly after. The taller man pouted. “I want a refund on this marriage thing.”

His husband shook his head and laughed. “Happy holidays, loser,” Fundy smiled, leaning up into the kiss. A half started batch of eggnog sitting in the kitchen and two lovers settled underneath some mistletoe. The two not needing to break from their little get away as they held their own personal Heaven within each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> god I hope this was fluffy enough


End file.
